Hatman Parody Covers!
Back in 2006 when the first Hatman story was completed, the creators decided it would be fun to include parody covers to each story. The first was a parody of Action Comics #1 (the first appearance of Superman). Early on Chuck Bedard was the sole parody cover artist, but quickly other artists joined in on the fun! This page features every parody cover to date and a brief explanation of what the cover is parodying and who the artist for the cover was. For other covers not featured here, check out the Lost Covers, Original Covers, and Ion Bunny Covers pages. 2 H&I Origin.png|Hatman Issue 2. Parody of Action Comics #1, Art by Chuck Bedard 4 H&I Zapman.png|Hatman Issue 4. Parody of Ultimate Spider-Man #12, Art by S. LaDon Ware 5 H&I Zapman.png|Hatman Issue 5. Parody of Fantastic Four #1, Art by Chuck Bedard 10 H&I Terrible Trio.png|Hatman Issue 10. Parody of Avengers #4, Art by Ben Schooley 12-13 H&I BGPHMsmall.png|Hatman Issues 12 & 13. Parody of Marvel Knights Spider-Man #1, Art by Steve Surine 15 H&I Heroic and Incredible.png|Hatman Issue 15. Parody of Super Mario Bros movie box, Art by Steve Surine 16 H&I Heroic and Incrediblesmall.png|Hatman Issue 16. Parody of Men in Black movie box, Art by Steve Surine 18 H&I It's NOT such a wonderful lifesmall.png|Hatman Issue 18. Parody of It's A Wonderful Life movie box, Art by Steve Surine 19 H&I It's NOT such a wonderful lifesmall.png|Hatman 19. Parody of Amazing Fantasy #15, Art by Steve Surine 21 H&I Mad Hatter.png|Hatman 21. Parody of Disney's Alice in Wonderland movie box, Art by S. LaDon Ware 23 H&I Return of BGPHMsmall.png|Hatman 23. Parody of X-Men #1, Art by S. LaDon Ware (Check out the Lost Covers to see alternative) 24 H&I Return of BGPHMsmall.png|Hatman 24. Parody of The Nightmare Before Christmas movie box, Art by S. LaDon Ware 25 H&I A Christmas Carolsmall.png|Hatman 25. Parody of Scrooged movie box, Art by S. LaDon Ware 27 H&I Meet The Damselssmall.png|Hatman 27. Parody of Detective Comics #27, Art by Steve Surine 28 H&I Meet The Damsels.png|Hatman 28. Parody of The Brady Bunch Season 1 DVD box, Art by Steve Surine 32 H&I Amazing Aquatic Kidsmall.png|Hatman 32. Parody of Daredevil #1, Art by Steve Surine (Check out Lost Covers to see alternative) 34 H&I The Hatman Clausesmall.png|Hatman 34. Parody of Santa Clause 2, Art by S. LaDon Ware (Check out Lost Covers to see alternatives) 35 H&I Hatman No Moresmall.png|Hatman 35. Parody of The Amazing Spider-Man #50, Art by S. LaDon Ware 37 H&I Back to the Beginningsmall.png|Hatman 37. Parody of Back to the Future Part One movie box, Art by S. LaDon Ware (Check out Lost Covers to see alternatives) 38 H&I Hatman & Indigo's Excellent Adventure.png|Hatman 38. Parody of Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure, Art by S. LaDon Ware 39 H&I Tales From Spacesmall.png|Hatman 39. Parody of Tales from Space (a prop from Back to the Future), Art by S. LaDon Ware 41 H&I Enter Beakmansmall.png|Hatman 41. Parody of The Incredible Hulk #340, Art by Kendall Stump 42 H&I Trials of Beakmansmall.png|Hatman 42. Parody of M. C. Escher's Hand with Reflecting Sphere, Art by Michael Lude 43 H&I Attack of the Superssmall.png|Hatman 43. Parody of Flash Comics #1 (1940), Art by Michael Lude 45 H&I Revenge of BGPHMsmall.png|Hatman 45. Parody of Scooby Doo Movie box, Art by Jennifer VanMeter (Check out Lost Covers to see alternative) 46 H&I Core of Cider-Mansmall.png|Hatman 46. Parody of Web of Spider-Man #1, Art by Jennifer VanMeter 48 H&I Brawl.png|Hatman 48. Parody of Super Smash Bros. Brawl game box, Art by S. LaDon Ware 49 H&I Short Halloween.png|Hatman 49. Parody of Batman The Long Halloween, Art by S. LaDon Ware